


There Could Be Worse Fates

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sassy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Bucky is rescued by an unlikely person and he falls in love.





	

He's falling, wind cold as ice ripping at his clothes. Then he's underwater, no air, not even the unforgiving wind. 

It's so cold, settled deep in his bones.

It feels like he's been in these frigid waters for forever, drifting without destination.

Then there's warmth. It's slow and creeping, as though it's fighting all the cold from far away. He tries to swim towards it but he's powerless to move, can only let it approach as it will.

It doesn't burn. It was warm and bright, but soft, like the glow of a candle, like the morning sun.

Then the water is gone, the cold is gone, everything is gone but the soft yellow light. 

Then, even that is gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky woke up slowly, warm and comfortable, encased by soft sheets in a room just coming into focus. 

There was just his bed and a small table next to it. A window to his right spilled light into the room, a gentle breeze stirring white, nearly translucent drapes. There air seemed... not hazy but soft, like the light itself was visible, drifting lazily through the room.

Carefully, he got up, sliding from under the sheets to stand next to the bed, surprised that nothing hurt, surprised to find himself wearing dark green, robe-like clothes.

He padded to the window, bare feet quiet on the cool floor, bracing his hands on the sill as his mouth fell open.

He had to be in heaven.

A city of golden stone stretched out to a lake speckled by sailing ships, the horizon formed by mountains and an endless expanse of blue sky.

It was beautiful.

"Ah, you have awoken."

Bucky turned toward the voice and stared.

The man, no, god, he had to be a god, was dressed in grey robes, similar to his own. Long, dark blond hair framed an open, bearded face, bangs pulled back to keep from his blue eyes. He was taller than Bucky, and broader, but graceful.

"Where am I?"

The god smiled, coming to stand next to him at the window, "You are in Asgard."

So...heaven. Well, Bucky could think of worse places to be. He must have done something pretty damn good if he ended up here.

"Are you God?"

He looked surprised at that question, but nodded nonetheless, "A god. I am Thor, Prince of this realm. And you?"

A god. Huh. Who knew? The polytheists were right.

"Uh, James Barnes. Most people just call me, well, called me, Bucky."

Thor smiled soft, brilliant, and dazzling, "Then I would welcome you to my home, James."

And that is how Bucky began his stay in heaven and fell in love with a god at the same time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days passes quietly, calmly.

Bucky explored the city around him, once even searching around for Steve. Apparently he wasn't here, so that was probably good. Hopefully he'd taken out that asshole, the Red Skull. Most of the time though, he ended up in Thor's presence, visiting, sometimes for hours on end.

It was nice. Actually, it was just about how Bucky had hoped heaven would be, just, he hadn't thought his love interest would be a god. Or male. Certainly not a ripped, gorgeous male god, but hey, who was he to complain?

Somewhere around a week into this, they met in Thor's private chambers, the night clear and crisp with the taste of autumn just beginning, sweet mead and laughter flowing between them. At some point Thor had moved to sit next to him, filling his cup yet again. The tales of valor Thor was weaving around them were fantastic, tales of world's Bucky couldn't even begin to dream, sparkling blue eyes trained on his as sumptuous lips continued to form around the words filling the air.

Leaning forward (and up), Bucky laid a chaste kiss on Thor's cheek, sitting back into the cushions of the couch to smile up at him, head dropped against it in relaxation, "You're beautiful when you laugh."

A slow smile spread across Thor's face as he brushed his fingers down Bucky's jaw, "As are you."

Bucky grinned as Thor leaned over him, cupping his jaw with one hand to place languid, open-mouthed kisses on his lips. Lapping at the man's mouth, Thor hummed at he was allowed into the wet heat, sweeping his tongue heavily over the other's. Melting into the couch, Bucky closed his eyes, content to let Thor explore his mouth, sucking slightly at the muscle currently caressing the inside of his cheek.

It was hot and slow and wet and Bucky didn't even realize he was hard until Thor placed a hand on his knee, pulling to open him up, sliding over his thigh to palm him through his cloth pants. He groaned into Thor's mouth, rolling his hips against the lazy friction.

"Shall we go to the bed?"

Mouthing across his jaw, Thor wrapped his arms around the man's waist, lifting him effortlessly to his feet as Bucky curled his arms around Thor's neck, not even bothering to pay attention to the short walk, just smiling when his back landed upon soft blankets.

Thor's hands were warm on his skin as the god rucked up his tunic, hot breath ghosting over his pulse point in sharp contrast to the cool night air drifting through the open window. Wriggling out of his shirt as Thor left bruises with his teeth across his chest, Bucky pulled at Thor's, finally managing to yank it up over his shoulders. 

"Good God, you're magnificent."

Golden skin rippled with power as muscles bunched beneath it, planes and angles sculpting a his amazing form.

Growling slightly, Thor bit at his collarbone, jerking Bucky's pants off and sitting up on his heels to push down his own, "I would say the same of you, James."

Bucky throbbed under the smoldering blue gaze, gasping when Thor abruptly flipped him over, pulling him up on all fours until he steadied.

"Oh."

He could feel the weight of his own cock hanging between his legs, heavy and dripping as Thor moved from behind him, coming back before Bucky even thought to inquire after him.

Something wet and hot swept over his entrance as Thor spread apart his cheeks. He moaned. The tongue was heaven, slick and searing, probing into him with eager swipes.

"Thor! Fuck! That feels good."

Dropping to brace his forearms against the bed, Bucky buried his face in the pillows, barely muffling the groans each lick drew from him.

The tongue disappeared after a few amazing moments, replaced by two slick fingers roughly scissoring into him, harsh and fucking perfect and still not even close to how much he wanted.

"C-C'mon Thor. Hah, oh, more. More."

Rumbling, Thor increased his pace, biting Bucky's ass for his impatience, smirking at the yelp it produced.

Finally, finally Thor entered him, one long, burning shove that forced a cry out of him. He could feel how hard the god was, throbbing inside him with every thrust. Arching over him, Thor nipped at every part of Bucky's shoulder he could get at, sweltering chest rubbing across his back with every delicious slap of hips against his ass.

Heat coiled in his stomach.

It was fantastic and Bucky knew it was going to be over way too fast. Thor's grunts were rising with need, his thrusts erratic as Bucky rocked against them, desperate for as much friction as possible. The pace began to stutter, Thor's hand finally wrapping around Bucky's erection as they both fell over the edge.

Opening his eyes as the sparks began to clear from his vision, Bucky grinned, "We have got to do that again."

For a moment surprise flashed across Thor's face, then he rolled back on top of the man, reaching for the lube, "Agreed."

That wasn't quite what Bucky meant by that, but then again, he wasn't going to complain. He could definitely think of worse fates than perpetual sex.  



End file.
